The future of all
by littlelionalicious
Summary: Now Mag Mell is defeated forever things are going back to normal. But what does happen now with all the characters? Discontinued
1. GundaliaRenXZenet

**What happens after Bakugan Mechtanium surge with all the characters? Find out.**

**Ren: Littlelionalicious doesn't own Bakugan or the characters.**

**Why am I doing this?**

**Littlelionalicious: No fucking reason, because you're my favorite character that's why.**

-Gundalia-

Everything was quiet. Now Mag Mell was gone everything was silent and everyone busy with his old live. However there were two Gundalians walking hand in hand. A white-haired guy and a green haired girl. They were talking about their 'serious' relationship, what was kind of weird since everyone knew the girl wasn't serious at all.

,,You know Ren, I was wondering. What are you going to do with your life? I know your commander now, but since the wars are over…''

,,I don't really know Zenet. I would love to leave my old job and do something new, but Minister Nurzak is _counting_ on me.''

,,You talk like you don't believe it yourself!''

,,Of course not. Minister Nurzak says he _needs _me, but Mason says he's really getting old and sick.''

Mason was the former student of the prim minister. A cheerful young gundalian boy who was now staying at the house of Jesse Glenn.

,,What are you going to do then?'' Zenet asked.

,,I don't really know Zenet. Loving you I guess?''

,,Why do you say _I guess_ you moron! You should know I want you to love me forever!'' the girl laughed.

**Littlelionalicious:That was it.**

**Ren: It's kind of short.  
**

**Littlelion: Of course it is! It's my first frigin fanfiction!  
**


	2. EarthDan

**Jesse: Littlelionalicious doesn't own anything. Can I go back to my book now?**

**Littlelion: Jup you can!**

-Earth-

Well at least things are going well now!

Dan was walking on his way to the train. Today he would go to visit his childhood friend Shun Kazami again! And not to forget Runo,Alice and Marucho also lived there! It would be a good reunion. Well at least the brown-haired boy hoped so. Julie and Jake preferred to stay in the town. Jake because his parents and him were going to make a trip and Julie because she had to work. Gunz didn't really want to go because he didn't know the Bakugan Battle Brawlers. At least not the original ones. After all the crazy things Shun went back to his hometown. Also to his grandfather.

,,Hej Dan, where are you thinking about?''

,,Huh? Were are you talking about. I'm not thinking anything. I just wonder where we are!''

,,Don't tell me you're lost in our hometown!'' Drago snapped in annoyance.

,,Don't worry dude! My name is Dan Kuso, leader of so many Bakugan Battle Brawler Groups, I'm not lost in my home town! We should go… That way! I told you I wasn't lost!''

Drago shook his head.

,,Come to think of it, how would it be with all the former Bakugan Battle Brawlers?''

,,Don't worry,'' the teenager answered: ,,Shun,Runo,Alice and Marucho are back in our old home town. Julie works here right now. Mira,Keith,Ace,Baron probably bought their own homes and now live happy. When we leaved Ren and Fabia, Fabia was a queen! A queen! Can you believe it? I was threw down by a queen!'' the boy laughed.

,,Yeah, I still remember those good old days!''

,,Umhu! Ren is commander and also a couple with Zenet.''

,,No idea what he sees in her. I thought he loved Fabia!''

,,Yeah, I also don't know. Well Jake is also in this town and Gunz is back to his home. They all should be fine! Don't worry about them! Better worry how we are going to get to the train.''

,,Don't tell me you're lost great Kuso!''

,,Never say never!''

**Littlelion:That's it for Dan his future. Sorry for the reference to Justin Bieber's Never say Never.**

**Dan: Well also don't worry about me! I'll find the train. Even if it's the last thing I do!**

**Littlelion: I thought you went away on the sea with only Drago!**

**Dan: Yeah,but this is your story remember!**


	3. Vestal

**Littlelion: Since nobody wanted to do this I'll do it!**

**I do not own anything about Bakugan!**

-Vestal-

Keith,Mira,Ace and Baron were walking through the capital city of Vestal.

,,Great idea to spent a midday together!'' Ace nodded.

,,Yeah,'' yelled Baron: ,,It's good to see everyone back!''

,,Well, not everyone,'' Mira added while bowing her head. Keith shook his head in disbelieve.

,,You're still worried about Dan and the others?'' Ace shook his head. Everyone knew Ace was in love with Mira, yet Mira still didn't decide who she loved: the famous brawler Dan or her childhood friend Ace?

,,A little. But it's also hard to now that we had a chance to save _them_.'' Ace nodded in agreement but added: ,,It was no use Mira. _They _were all so stubborn! _They _wouldn't accept that they were saved by you!''

,,Yeah sister, it's not your fault! Just relax a bit!''

,,You know guys, I really wanted to go to earth.'' Mira admitted.

,,If you really want I can ask Gush to pick us up with my ship.'' Keith said.

,,So we're gonna see Master Dan?! Awesome!'' Baron yelled.

,,Keep it down Baron!'' Ace snapped in annoyance: ,,The people are watching you !''

-à

-Earth-

The mother of Dan opened the door.

,,Hello Miss, I am Mira,''

,,I remember you! You've already stayed by us isn't it? Back in our old house!''

,,Yes that's true. Together with Baron.''

,,Ooh! I really remember Baron good! The boy who loved food!''

,,Miss, could we see Daniël?'' Keith asked polite.

,,Ah, bad luck you guys, but you see, Dan just went away to the train. He's going to our old home town

**That's it for now.**


	4. NeathiaFabia&Rafe

**Fabia: Littlelionalicious doesn't own anything**

**Littlelion: Just to let you know!**

Neathia

Fabia was sitting on a rock outside the palace. Being queen wasn't that easy all the time! Luckely she had Rafe her loyal castle knight besides her to help her. But the last time he wasn't that useful to her. But she understood. He missed Paige, just like she missed him.

**Littlelion: No it's not Ren. I think his name was Chin, but I'm not sure so no spoilers.**

Aranaut was sitting loyal next to her.

,,Something's wrong, Fabia?''

,,Nothing Aranaut, I was just thinking about Rafe. Maybe we should let him go so he could be together with Paige. True love you can't hold back!''

,,Are you thinking about _him_ ?''

,,Of course Aranaut! I just miss him so much! I want to be with him so hard!''

,,Don't focus only on _him_. Isn't there another guy you like that much?''

,,There was, but…''

,,Is it Ren ?'' Aranaut asked curious.

,,Yes, but I can't do this! He's in love with Zenet! I would only interrupt them!''

,,Follow your heart Fabia! Someone once said we all live for the sake of happiness and live on for someone else his sake!''

**I'm referring to Lotta Love from Buono(shugo chara)**

,,I know Aranaut! And I also know I would be much more happier if Ren was besides me!''

_What she didn't know was that some loyal ears were eavesdropping._

_,,So Fabia __Ohime__ wants to be with Krawler? Very well, I'll help her!''_

**Ohime=Princess**

Rafe jumped to the transporting room, on his way to fulfill his princess' heart's wish. The only thing he had to do was to convince commander Krawler to go with him to Neathia!

If Rafe knew how difficult it would be to fulfill the task he probably would hesitated!

**Littlelion: Alright, since I'm not really fan of the Neathians and Fabia I'm going to stop writing about them now. Anyone has an idea for this story? Feel free to review!**

**Next one will be Gunz!**

**Gunz: I'm not going to die?**

**Littlelion: No,you're not going to dumbass XD**

**Gunz: No Whiseman?**

**Littlelion: NO!**

**Gunz: Then I'm agreed!**

**Littlelion: Like I need your agreement!**


	5. EarthGunz

**I do not own bakugan**

Earth

It felt good for Gunz to be back home! After all the things that happened in Bakugan Interspace and with Whiseman Gunz wanted to rest a little bit and take a break of Bakugan. However, Raptorix stayed loyal with Gunz no matter what. While looking up to the sky the blond-haired guy wondered how his live would go on.

,,I could go to high school, finish my last year and then study. But that would be a bit boring, isn't that right Raptorix?''

,,I don't know Gunz. It's your life after all! But no matter what, I'll be there for you!''

Gunz nodded. He could go and see Julie or Jake. Two battle brawlers that became friends of him. Or follow Dan to his old home town, no, a bad idea! He didn't belong there!

,,Hey you're Gunz right?'' Gunz looked up. He saw four persons: a girl, a guy who looked a lot like that girl and two guys.

At that moment he felt a great pain in his head.

,,You guys must be part of the battle brawlers back at New Vestroia! Dan told me a lot about you guys!''

-The five friends were sitting in a little shop when Julie appeared-

,,Isn't that Mira and co!'' Julie yelled. She was dancing from joy and walked towards the others.

,,It's good to see you again Julie,'' Baron said and he blushed. Ace was the only one who noticed.

**Again very short but yeah, school is a bitch XD**

**BaronxJulie? I've never tought of** **that before, but I want my story to be special so, new couples.**

**See Gunz, you didn't die and Whiseman didn't appear either!**

**Gunz: Thanks for that!**


	6. Vexos in the end of the dimension

**Littlelion: Hej guys I'm back!**

**Lync: About time! I'm sick of being stuck in the End of the Dimension.**

**Littlelion: I'm not the one who did that to you! That was Hy-**

**Lync: Enough talking!**

**Littlelion: Don't be so mean or I'll take Shadow and Mylene first.**

Lync sat down. The floor under his feet was yellow like gold but cold like ice. Around him there were circles floating in the most magical colours. If Lync didn't saw them already for so long he would like them. Lync didn't now how many time already passed since he was stuck in here. A lonely tear dripped of his face when he thought of _her_. Alice. He felt still bad about the fact that he didn't make up with her. If Hydron wouldn't be there he would be able to say how he really felt about Alice. But fate wasn't a good friend of Lync.

Shadow slowly opened his eyes

,,About time you moron!'' Mylene hissed. Shadow woke up. In the End of the Dimension you never felt thirsty or hungry but for some reason you felt sleepy. Mylene fought against it but sometimes Shadow felt asleep.

,,How are you?'' Shadow asked.

,,How do you think,'' was Mylene's answer. However there was no hostility in her voice.

,,Shadow, don't you think it's a pity that no one will miss you?''

,,Mylene,'' was the answer: ,,If I would disappear I wouldn't really mind but I would feel guilty that I would leave you.''

,,What?!''

,,Mylene, be honest with me. You would miss me when I disappeared right?'' normally Mylene would say something like :'You're a moron', you're an idiot', 'shut up', but now the blue-haired vestal just nodded.

,,Yes Shadow, I would miss you.'' Shadow grinned and took her hand: ,,Wanna talk about us?''

Mylene nodded. And hand in hand they begun to walk, not so lonely anymore. Even though they were in the End of the Dimension, they now had each other. And now Mylene was honest they finally knew that they loved each other.

,,You know,'' Mylene said: ,,When we first arrived here I was so mad on Hydron. But because of him we are now finally alone. Just the two of us.''

,,Yes,'' said Shadow: ,,As long as I'm with you I don't mind being anywhere.'' and he gave Mylene a soft kiss.

,,Player,'' Mylene laughed and she kissed him back.

Volt walked in circles. He had nowhere to go in this lonely dimension. There was no one that would miss him. Not even Brontix, after his betrayal. Volt shook his head. This lonely place was now his new home. Forever. And he had to stay here, if he liked it or not.

,Yeah, he thought, this is my new _home_.

**Volt: My part is a little bit short isn't it?**

**Littlelion: I'll write another chapter about the vexos later, don't worry.**

**Dan: Alright Drago and I finally found the train! So next chapter will be 'bout me right?**

**Rafe: Nope, about me and Paige!**

**Fabia: About me!**

**Mira, Keith, Ace, Baron: About us!**

**Gunz: Not about me!**

**Jesse: Just let me read.**

**Littlelion: Alright next part will be about:**

***Everyone waits***

**Littlelion: Tum, tum, tum,**

**ALICE!**

***Everyone*: What?! **


	7. Earth AliceXLync

**Alice: Littlelion doesn't own anything**

***giggles* **

**I'm a little bit nervous.**

**Littlelion: Don't worry Alice you'll do fine!**

**-Earth-**

Alice was cleaning up the house for her grandfather. She sang and danced at the same time while cooking. She was really great in cooking! But for some reason Alice felt sad. It was this day, two-three years ago that Lync his glove was found in the destroyed garden. She shook her head, why did she always get so sad about that? It's not like Lync was such a nice guy after all. That's what Alice always thought, but even she knew her hearts said different.

,,I really wanna see Lync once more.'' she muttered.

,,Is that so?'' a sweet voice said. A bright light appeared and Alice had to close her eyes. When the light disappeared a white dragon was standing in front of Alice.

,,Wavern!'' Alice yelled.

,,Come,'' Wavern said. Alice closed her eyes and felt like she felt asleep.

When she woke up she was lying on a golden cold floor. Circles were floating through the air.

,,Remember Alice,'' she heard the voice of Wavern: ,,You're in the end of the Dimension! Were love will find a begin.'' with those words the voice faded away. Alice stood up.

,,Hello someone's there?''~Why did Wavern bring me to here?~the lost girl thought.

Lync heard a sweet girl voice that sounded just the same as Alice her voice. Alice. He sighed, he probably dreamed since there was no way Alice could be here, yet he had the feeling,

His thoughts were interrupted by a scream. When he turned around he saw Alice.

,,Alice! I , I. I'm sorry for everything, I just,'' further Lync couldn't go because Alice hugged him so hard he could barely breath.

,,Don't you hate me?'' he asked.

,,Of course!'' Alice softly slapped him: ,,You made me worry when you disappeared!''

,,Alice, you're in the End of the Dimension. You'll never get out again! Never!''

,,I don't care Lync,'' the girl answered: ,,If that was needed to see you again, I don't regret anything.'' she winked to Lync took his hand and begun to walk while singing happy songs. Lync was confused and wanted to ask her how she got her, but then he decided not to destroy this moment of love.

,At least I finally saw her again. Even if this is just a dream.'

**Littlelion: That was it. I'm not sure if Alice will stay in the End of the Dimension with Lync. Maybe Lync will come back to earth together with Alice!**

**That was it!**

**Please read and review.**

,,Alice?'' Michael appeared in the kitchen: ,,Alice what are we going to eat today?''


	8. Neathia&pretty much all the brawlers

**Littlelion: Yup, another chapter of me!**

**Since someone asked me to do ShunXFabia I'll do that.**

**Shun: So I'm in this one? How daf***k does Fabia come to earth?**

**Littlelion: Magic of fanfiction! Alice is also in the End of the Dimension!**

**Shun: That's true. What about Ren?**

**Littlelion: He already has Zenet. And that's more then enough!**

Shun sat down in a big three in his backyard. He remembered the time he fought here with princess Fabia, back when she still was a princess. But yeah, times change. He went back to his old hometown, leaving Jake, Dan, Julie and even Gunz who won the sympathy of Shun.

,,How would the others be, Jaakor?'' Shun felt kind of sad when he remembered. Skyress, who was still on New Vestroia, together with Ingram. Hawktor on Neathia, Taylean also on New Vestroia and Jaakor who wasn't sure if he would also go to New Vestroia or not. Jaakor looked up to Shun.

,,Don't worry about the other bakugan Shun! It was an unique chance to fight side by side with the great Shun Kazami!''

,,Maybe, but I still miss them!''

,,And for the brawlers, don't worry,'' Jaakor was interrupted by a great light. It was, was,…

It was Ren!

,,Ren,'' Shun greeted: ,,What are you doing here on earth? Stealing kids?'' Ren laughed.

,,No Shun, I'm actually here because of Fabia's birthday. I'm holding a surprise party for her, just to thank her for the faith she had in me back then. I thought that maybe you and the others also would like to come. Zenet is inviting the other bakugan battle brawlers.

,,Of course I would love to!'' Shun nodded in agreement.

,,Let's go Jaakor! I'll show you Gundalia and Neathia.'' Linehalt appeared.

,,Ready to go?''

When Shun and Ren arrived on Neathia, Dan, Jake, Marucho and Zenet were also standing there.

,,Hey guys!'' yelled Dan: ,,I was on my way to you when Zenet found me and dragged me to here!''

,,Let's go, Fabia still doesn't know of anything,'' Ren said. And so the friends walked to the Royal Palace.

,,Princess Fabia,'' commander Elright said: ,,There are some people for you.''

Fabia turned around.

,,HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'' Fabia couldn't believe her eyes. Dan, Marucho, Shun, Jake, Ren and Zenet were all standing there screaming birthday wishes. Aranaut winked to Fabia, yet Fabia felt kind of uneasy. Now she finally had to face the fact that she still didn't know her feelings. Seeing Shun and Ren standing next to each other as good friends made it even more difficult.

Fabia had to decide,…

Shun or Ren?

**Littlelion: That was it, pwuh, wasn't easy to write since I don't really know much of ninja-boy.**

**Fabia: Jeez, who am I going to choose?**

**Zenet: Just remember it's not because you're a queen that you can get my boyfriend!**

Rafe ran to Paige when he was done teleporting.

,,Paige,'' he screamed: ,,Where is Ren?''

,,You don't know Rafe?'' Paige asked: ,,Ren is to Neathia for a surprise party for the queen!''


	9. AUTHOR NOTE IMPORTANT!

**Littlelion: The Future of All is stopped, I'm not gonna finish it.**

**Why you ask? Let Jesse explain!**

**Jesse: When I looked to the views of this fanfiction it said**

**''449'' views**

**Ren: Pretty much! Of course Littlelion was very happy, well it is her ****_first fanfiction_**** after all.**

**Littlelion: And that's why I stop. **

**Ren: When Littlelion looked to the reviews it said**

**''6''**

**Littlelion: REVIEWS ARE IMPORTANT BECAUSE IT CAN HELP IMPROVE ME, MY GRAMMAIR MY STORY PLOT ALMOST EVERYTHING**

**However some of you take the time to read my fanfiction but not to write a review. That's why I quiet**

**Since the most of you guys don't wanna give me reviews to help me improve**

**I don't wanna give you guys stuff to read anymore**

**I think I'll also quiet my other story's and start writing fanfiction about an other anime.**

**Don't think I don't understand when you read a story hasty that you don't review, however it hurts.**

**The Future of All plot?**

**Guess it for yourself :D**

**I'm not gonna upload the plot but it contained some weird couples**

**Sayonara Minna**

**Littlelion**


End file.
